Most types of athletic playing fields and courts must have lines applied thereto for marking boundaries and areas or regions of the field or court. One problem which has existed is that of applying a line which is straight and accurately located.
Another problem which has existed is that of applying such lines easily and rapidly.
Another problem which has existed is that of applying such lines to grass fields or courts in that it has been found that lining material may not adequately cover the blades of grass during the applying of the lining material.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide apparatus for forming lines on an athletic playing field or court in which the apparatus is capable of rapidly and accurately applying lines.
It is another object of this invention to provide such apparatus which is capable of adequately applying lining material to blades of grass.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.